T'es pas juste une amie
by Arie-Evans
Summary: Inspiré d'une chanson, la vie de James et Lily jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble. En trois chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, un mini fiction inspiré d'une chanson qui se retrouve plus tard dans la fiction. Je voulais faire un ont shot, mais ça commençait à être trop long comme one shot. Ça aura à peu près trois chapitres, que je vous posterai à intervalle de quelques jours, pour faire languir juste un petit peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les délais, c'est déjà écrit donc pas de retard, c'est sûr! La chanson c'est « T'es pas juste une amie » de Sir Pathétik. Je dois avouer que le petit passage du cinquième tome n'est pas exactement pareil, je n'ai pas tout écrit de la même manière.

Une petite fille de sept ans, assise sur son lit, lisait un livre. Elle replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Elle lisait depuis presque deux heures quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre. Elle leva ses grands yeux émeraude vers sa mère.

-Lily chérie, range ton livre, nous avons invité des amis pour souper. Ils arrivent bientôt, dit Mme Evans en posant un baiser dans les cheveux de sa cadette.

-Qui?

-Tu ne les connais pas encore, ce sont de nouveaux amis. Ils ont un garçon de ton âge. Il s'appelle James. Tu veux venir m'aider à mettre la table mon ange?

-Oui, j'arrive, répondit Lily en mettant son signet dans son livre.

Elle se leva et se rendit à la salle à manger, à la suite de sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit sonner à la porte. Mr Evans arriva avec trois personnes, dont un petit garçon aux cheveux en pétard. Lily prit la main de sa mère et se colla contre elle. Elle était toujours un peu gênée avec des inconnus.

-Bonjour, dit Mme Evans en leur donnant deux becs sur les joues. Voici Lily, Lily montre toi mon ange.

Lily avança devant sa mère, gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne. James s'avança et tendit sa main.

-Moi c'est James, dit-il en souriant.

-Moi c'est Lily, répondit-elle en prenant rapidement sa main.

Elle reprit rapidement la main de sa mère, les joues écarlates. Elle fixa James pendant un long moment. James faisait de même, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants jouaient dehors ensemble à la cachette, dans la cour des Evans.

-Je t'ai vu Lily! Cria James.

-Ah ouais? Je suis cachée où? Répondit Lily en criant à son tour.

Il se passa quelques secondes.

-Juste ici, dit James en soulevant les feuilles qui la cachaient.

Lily laissa échapper un petit cri avant de partir à courir. James couru à sa suite pour la rattraper. Il finit par la rejoindre et la toucha dans le dos.

-Touché! Ton tour de m'attraper! S'exclama James en partant en sens inverse.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux enfants étaient assis dans le salon, écoutant un film d'animation. Lily s'était endormit, la tête contre l'épaule d'un James endormis aussi, la tête renversée en arrière. Les parents des deux enfants arrivèrent et les virent ainsi. Mme Evans alla chercher un appareil photo et prit les deux enfants en photo.

Mme Potter alla réveiller son fils, Mme Evans fit de même avec sa fille.

-Au revoir James, dit Lily.

-Au revoir Lily, répondit-il.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quelques années plus tard, quatre plus exactement, Lily, petite fille de onze ans, passa sur le quai 9 ¾, fonçant dans un garçon au cheveux bruns éclatés.

-James!!

-Lily!!

-Tu es un/e sorcier/ère!? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se prirent dans les bras pour se saluer.

-Et bien, allons dans le train, dit James en prenant la main de son amie.

Ils partirent se trouver un compartiment libre. Comme il n'y en avait aucun de libre, ils allèrent s'asseoir avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus électrique, et avec un garçon aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux de miel.

-Moi c'est James Potter, elle c'est Lily Evans, vous êtes qui vous? Se présenta James en tendant la main au deux garçons de leur âge.

-Moi c'est Sirius, dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, en serrant la main de James.

Il prit la main de Lily et posa un baiser dessus, faisant rougir celle-ci.

-Et moi c'est Remus Lupin, dit le garçon aux cheveux blond cendré.

Il prit la main de James et sourit à Lily.

-Et bien mes amis, dans quelle maison croyez-vous que vous allez être? Demanda James en s'asseyant face aux deux garçons.

-Griffondor! Pour montrer à ma famille que je ne suis pas comme eux, dit Sirius.

Il avait eu un air dégoûté en pensant à sa famille.

-C'est quoi ton nom de famille?

-…Black. Je déteste ce nom, je ne suis pas comme eux. Ce que j'aimerais avoir n'importe quel autre nom de famille.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être comme eux, dit James en souriant. Et toi Remus?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas vraiment les familles, je viens tout juste d'apprendre que je suis sorcier alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de me renseigner, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

-Et toi chère Lily? Demanda Sirius.

-Et bien, j'en ai lu beaucoup sur le sujet et je crois bien être à Serdaigle, c'est la maison qui me ressemble le plus, peut-être Griffondor, mais je ne crois pas être assez courageuse.

-Oh, une petite intello, dit Sirius en riant. Et toi James?

-Griffondor c'est certain! Ma famille y va depuis des générations, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas. Et puis, j'ai le profil parfait.

-Vantard, souffla Lily, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf James qui bouda Lily pour un long moment.

Arrivés à Poudlard, les premières années furent rassemblées au milieu de la Grande Salle, attendant d'être nommé par le choixpeau magique pour se faire désigner leur maison.

-Sirius Black!

Sirius s'avança vers le choixpeau magique et le posa sur sa tête, lançant des regards noirs en direction des Serpentards, plus précisément à ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissia.

-GRIFFONDOR!!!

Il sourit fièrement et se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors sous leurs acclamations sonores. Ce fut rapidement le tour de Lily.

Elle s'avança timidement vers la scène et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle entendit le choixpeau parler dans sa tête.

« Mmm, difficile, bien difficile, beaucoup d'intelligence et de timidité, mais un très grand courage, un courage sans nom, comme quelqu'un qui pourrait donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'un être cher… Je sais où tu vas aller… »

-GRIFFONDOR!!!

Elle se mit à sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, sous les acclamations de sa nouvelle maison. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude solidaire, puis lui fit signe de regarder la répartition.

Bientôt Remus fut appelé à monter sur scène. Le choix ne fut pas bien long.

« Tu es bien courageux de garder un si énorme secret, tu es le petit garçon dont le directeur Dumbledore m'a parlé, celui pour qui on a fait planter un saule dans le parc… »

-GRIFFONDOR!

Il alla rejoindre ses nouveaux amis en pensant aux dires du choixpeau.

Plus tard, un certain Peter Pettigrow fut envoyé à Griffondor et prit place face à Sirius.

-James Potter!

James monta fièrement sur la scène. Avant même que le choixpeau se pose complètement sur sa tête :

-GRIFFONDOR!!!

Il sourit et se rendit à la table des Griffondors sous leurs acclamations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily, quatorze ans, sortait de la bibliothèque, une pile de livre dans les bras. Un garçon l'accrocha et fit tomber tous ses livres par terre. Il partit sans même s'excuser. Elle vit James arriver avec un groupe de filles. Ces temps-ci, il n'était jamais seul et n'avait jamais de temps pour elle. Il était toujours entouré de filles. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu veux bien m'aider James? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre ses livres.

-Tu la connais? Gloussa une fille accrochée à son bras.

James éclata d'un rire supérieur et continua son chemin. Lily sentit ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il l'avait totalement renié, ignoré. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses livres et fit de son mieux pour les reprendre dans ses bras, sans voir le regard de James qui venait juste de se tourner vers elle.

Elle partit à son dortoir, essayant de retenir les larmes de jaillir de ses yeux. Rendu à la Salle Commune, elle éclata en sanglots. Remus arriva rapidement et voulu l'aider avec ses livres.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle secoua la tête et se défit de son emprise. Elle monta à son dortoir et laissa tomber les livres à côtés de son lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura.

« Comment il a pu me faire ça? Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Nous sommes amis, enfin, je croyais…


	2. Chapter 2

La rousse avait maintenant seize ans. Elle était assise au bord du lac avec ses amies. Elle se faisait bronzer, sortant tout juste du dernier examen des BUSES. Ça faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à James Potter, sauf pour le blâmer, lui enlever des points, lui donner des retenues et bien sur, pour refuser ses nombreuses offres. Il s'était mis dans la tête de sortir avec elle… ridicule. Elle le vit, près du saule pleureur, en compagnie de ses Maraudeurs chéris. Il jouait avec le vif d'or qu'il avait piqué, Pettigrow s'extasiant devant sa capacité à rattraper le vif d'or. Elle soupira et retourna à sa contemplation du lac, tout en riant avec ses amies, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende vaguement des exclamations de voix, venant des Maraudeurs. Elle leva la tête et vit James et Rogue argumenter, assez fortement disons.

James lança le sort de _récurvite _à Rogue, ce qui fit enrager Lily. Elle se leva d'un bond, n'écoutant pas ses amies qui lui disaient de se calmer. Elle se précipita vers les garçons d'un pas rapide.

-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE!

James se tourna vers elle et se passa la main dans les cheveux, prenant un air mature.

-Ça va Evans?

-Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily, plissant le nez en entendant le changement de voix de James, il lui parlait d'une voix plus mûre, plus grave, plus agréable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

La majorité des élèves éclatèrent de rire, sauf Lily, qui resta de marbre.

-Tu te crois drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse le _tranquille_! Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez, sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur Servilo.

Derrière lui, on pouvait voir Rogue qui rampait vers sa baguette, crachant toujours du savon.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily.

-Pas de chance Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius, Oh attention!

Rogue avait pointé sa baguette sur James. Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette et entailla la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. Un deuxième éclair jaillit et Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

-Fais-le descendre!

-Mais certainement, dit James.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba au sol. Il essaya de se relever, la baguette devant lui, mais Sirius le devança :

-_Petrificus totalus!_

Rogue se retrouva de nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

-LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE! Hurla Lily.

Elle avait sortit sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et Sirius.

-Ah Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

-Alors libère-le du maléfice.

James poussa un profond soupir et libéra Rogue.

-Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle!

Lily cligna des yeux, soudainement refroidie.

-Très bien, je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_.

-Fais des excuses à Evans! Rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette pointée sur Rogue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

-Quoi? JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu sais quoi!

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR!

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

-Evans! Lui cria James. EVANS!

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'accordait aucune importance.

-Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.

-Ah, c'est ça? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien…

Lily aperçut du coin de l'œil un éclair de lumière et Rogue de nouveau dans les airs.

-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo?

Lily reprit place avec ses amies, le visage crispé. Elle avait fait bien attention à être assise dos à ce crétin.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lily? Tu ne t'en mêles plus? Demanda Alice en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, c'est terminé, j'en ai assez de m'engueuler avec ce crétin de Potter et que ça ne mènes à rien.

Lily fixa la forêt de l'autre côté du lac, faisant bien attention de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment, mais Lily n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle finit par se lever et enfiler sa robe de chambre, par-dessus son pyjama; un pantalon de coton ouaté et une camisole noire.

Elle descendit à la salle commune avec son bouquin à la main. Rendue en bas des escaliers, elle vit quelqu'un assis à une table, penché sur un devoir.

C'était James Potter.

Elle resta là un bon moment, avant de s'approcher un peu, faisant craquer le planché. James se retourna d'un bond. Voyant qui était là, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Evans?

-Et toi?

James soupira et se retourna vers son devoir.

-J'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain, et… j'y comprend rien.

Lily se rendit à côté de James pour voir quelle était la matière en question. Elle était super mal à l'aise de se retrouver comme ça à côté de James, sans qu'il n'ait son air supérieur et dragueur. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, sentant au passage son odeur enivrante.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici? Demanda James d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

-Euh… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue? S'exclama Lily en remarquant la balafre sur sa joue gauche.

-Oh c'est rien… c'est, l'autre après midi au bord du lac.

-C'est Rogue qui t'as fait ça, dis?

-…

Lily soupira en s'asseyant doucement sur la chaise à côté de James. Elle regarda son devoir avant de jeter un regard au jeune homme assis à côté d'elle.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Demanda-t-elle en lui démontrant le devoir.

-Tu veux bien?

-Allez, montre moi ça.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure, assis là, à bosser sur ce devoir à rendre pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du devoir, James bailla en se redressant. Il étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête, avant de se tourner vers Lily.

-Merci Evans, c'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir aidé, dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Lily rougit un peu et répondit à son sourire.

-Ça fait plaisir…

James respira profondément.

-J'ai vraiment fait le con en?

Lily, qui s'était levée pour retourner à son dortoir, se retourna vers James, encore plus sérieuse que lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler; de tout le temps passé depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus amis.

-Assez, ouais…

-Et… il n'y a pas de moyen pour qu'on redevienne amis comme avant?

-Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi après deux ans, comme ça, tu décides de te rendre compte que tu as été le pire des crétins?

James soupira, le regard fuyant.

-J'en sais rien, je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé… j'aimerais tout recommencer à zéro. Enfin, pas zéro parce que je ne veux pas oublier notre enfance, mais disons les… deux dernières années.

Lily le regarda longuement, le regard lourd, mais pourtant si rempli d'espoir.

-Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu resteras ce James là demain, quand tout le monde sera là?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, moi non plus je ne peux pas, jusqu'à demain.

-Alors nous verrons demain s'il est possible de redevenir amis, finit par dire Lily avant de retourner à son dortoir, non sans avoir souhaité bonne nuit à James.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-James tu es fou!! Arrête!! S'écria Lily en se sauvant d'un James riant aux éclats.

Il finit par rattraper la jeune femme et la prendre en poche de patate.

- James! Non James, ne fais pas ça!! Si tu fais ça, je t'amène avec moi!

- Ah ouais, et comment tu vas faire ça? Rigola James, rendu avec de l'eau au genou.

- Je t'en pris James, l'eau est glaciale, tenta Lily en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la chemise de James.

-Ouais, et il fait super chaud!

Sur ce, il lança Lily dans les airs, qui s'accrocha si fort à la chemise de James que celui-ci tomba à la renverse avec Lily, dans l'eau glaciale du lac.

Lily émergea en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Non mais t'es malade? Je dois avoir avalé au moins 8 litres d'eau là! Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi?

James, les cheveux devant les yeux, les lunettes remplies de gouttes d'eau, regarda Lily en souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- James… n'y pense même pas!!!

La rousse se mit à courir vers le rivage, n'osant pas regarder derrière pour voir si James se rapprochait. Elle réussit à atteindre la rive avant que James n'arrive à ses côtés, les vêtements dégoulinant.

- Ok, ok, on fait la paix, dit James en lui tendant la main.

Lily le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque malice, puis éclata de rire et lui serra la main. James se tourna vers Sirius et alla lui faire un gros câlin pour le tremper à son tour.

-Cornedrue merde!!! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant?

- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de tout mouillé, je te dirais, répondit James en riant.

Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus qui lisait un livre. Elle s'essora les cheveux en riant doucement. Elle s'allongea ensuite dans l'herbe, avant d'être rejoint par James, qui se secoua à tête comme un chien.

- Oh James!

-Mon livre James, il est plein de gouttes d'eau maintenant, s'exclama Remus en secouant la tête.

- C'est le risque de venir au bord de l'eau avec un bouquin. On a plus besoin de bouquins Lunard, on a fini les APSIC!!

- Et alors, la connaissance ne s'arrête pas aux bouquins de l'école tu sais, on apprend toute notre vie, répliqua Remus en replongeant dans son livre.

James soupira en secouant la tête. Il s'allongea à côté de Lily, la faisant frissonner sans le savoir. Depuis le début de leur dernière année à Poudlard, Lily se tenait de plus en plus avec les Maraudeurs, plus particulièrement James. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter de nouveau lors de leur sixième année, mais c'était vraiment pendant l'été, lors de leur correspondance par hiboux, que ça avait vraiment débloqué, leur relation. James n'avait jamais été si heureux, enfin, aussi loin que les autres Maraudeurs puisse se souvenir. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux avant, mais là, il brillait par la présence de Lily à ses côtés.

- Dis Lily, ton amoureux chéri ne vas pas être jaloux que tu passes autant de temps avec nous?

- Tu as raison Sirius, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller le voir.

- Eil je ne veux que tu partes, s'il veut te voir, qu'il vienne lui, répliqua Sirius.

- Tu sais bien que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller le voir, je vous retrouve pour le repas, d'accord?

- Le dernier repas de Jésus avec ses apôtres, dit solennellement Sirius.

- Ta gueule Patmol, dit James en lui frappant la tête.

- Le frappe pas comme ça, pauvre petit chien, dit Lily.

Elle connaissait leur petit secret depuis quelques mois, et avait promis de ne rien dire, même si elle n'appréciait pas trop qu'ils fassent cela illicitement.

Lily se leva, et fila rejoindre Nathan, son petit copain. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, James se tourna vers Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça? Tu savais qu'elle allait partir le rejoindre si tu disais ça!

-C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça mon vieux, je ne veux pas que tu oublies qu'elle n'est pas libre. C'est certain que je préfèrerait qu'elle ne soit pas libre avec toi. Mais en ce moment elle est avec Nathan, et il ne faut pas que tu gâches leur couple, parce que Lily serait fâchée contre toi.

James soupira en regardant la forêt de l'autre côté du lac.


	3. Chapter 3

Ça faisait au moins trois fois de suite que le téléphone sonnait, mais James n'arrivait pas à le trouver au travers des piles de vêtements et des cochonneries qui jonchaient sa chambre. Il était deux heures du matin et il n'avait pas tellement envie d'ouvrir la lumière.

Il finit par mettre la main dessus.

-Tu voulais pas me répondre ou quoi? S'exclama la voix au bout du combiné.

-Désolé Lily, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le téléphone, et disons que je n'avais pas le goût d'ouvrir la lumière.

-Et accio téléphone, ça ne te disait rien?

-Ok c'est bon miss je pense toujours à tous les sorts inimaginables, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais j'ai répondu maintenant. Que voulais-tu?

-J'avais envie de te parler, je viens de passer la soirée avec Nathan.

James leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Et il était bizarre. On dirait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me jauger, comme s'il voulait voir si j'étais à la hauteur de quelque chose ou je ne sais pas trop, il était louche.

-Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses Lily, tu sais bien qu'il t'aime. Ça fait quoi, trois ans que vous êtes ensemble?

-Trois ans dans deux semaines.

-Bon pratiquement trois ans, je crois que s'il y avait eu un problème majeur, tu l'aurais su avant.

-Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mal, comme un problème ou quoi que ce soit. C'était plutôt comme s'il avait une grosse nouvelle à m'annoncer et il voulait voir si j'étais en mesure de le prendre. J'ai peur qu'il veule rompre.

-J'en sais rien Lily, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais je crois pas que ce soit ça, il a l'air bien avec toi et tout, alors c'est sûrement quelque chose de bien, et ça c'est si on a raison qu'il a vraiment quelque chose à dire.

-Tu insinues que j'aurais imaginé qu'il me regardait bizarre ce soir? Demanda Lily de but en blanc.

-Je ne dirais jamais ça voyons! Pourtant, si on pense à l'autre jour, quand tu avais peur qu'il te largue et que, finalement, il t'a offerte un super cadeau pour ta fête dans un restaurant hyper chic…

-Oh c'est bon en, pas besoin d'en remettre, tu m'as assez niaisé avec ça.

James rigola un peu avant de reparler.

-Tu t'en fais pour rien Lily, tu veux que je passe te voir demain et qu'on en reparle?

-Non, c'est gentil, mais je vais revenir tard demain, je travaille le soir, après mes cours de médicomage, et je vais sûrement être crevée et tout.

Lily s'esquivait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler face à face de sa relation amoureuse à James.

-Bon et bien est-ce que je peux me coucher, ou veux-tu encore parler?

-Tu peux dormir, je vais m'en sortir pour cette nuit. Bonne nuit James, on se voit bientôt.

-Prend soins de toi Lily, et dors un peu cette nuit je t'en pris.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Je vais y tâcher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la sonnerie du téléphone retentissant dans la chambre à coucher.

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas encore Potter? Marmonna Nathan, couché à côté d'elle.

-J'en sais rien, j'y vais, murmura Lily avant de se lever.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre tout en se rendant au téléphone.

-Allo? Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Salut Lily, je te dérange?

Lily sortit de la chambre avant de répondre. Elle ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers pour aller s'asseoir dans la salle de séjour.

-Non, tu ne me déranges pas James, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Lily en glissant ses pieds congelés sous ses fesses, confortablement assise dans le divan.

-Je sais pas, j'ai le cafard on dirait.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Bah je ne sais pas, je suis toujours tout seul ces temps-ci. Remus est toujours rendu à l'hôpital pour ses stages, Sirius est toujours en mission d'auror, ou avec une fille le soir, parce qu'il ne sait pas que Remus n'est pas là. Peter passe le plus clair de son temps je ne sais pas trop où. Et toi tu vas à l'école et tu travailles, et entre ça tu vois ton chum, donc pas de place pour moi non plus.

-Oh James, je suis désolé de te laisser de côté. Tu sais que je mène une vie de fou, mais je finis l'école dans un mois ça va bientôt terminer là, on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent.

-Tu veux dire se voir, point.

-Et tu en as parlé au gars?

-Oui…

-Comme tu me parles à moi?

-Non.

-Si tu ne leur dis pas, il ne sauront pas et ne feront rien pour changer.

-Oui mais Lily, si je les appelle au milieu de la nuit, ils vont me chialer dessus, si je leur demande de passer du temps avec moi, ils vont dire « oui, oui, bientôt » et finalement ils ne passeront pas. Mais si je me fâche contre eux, ils vont dire « Pourquoi tu te fâches, j'ai rien fait! ». « Non en effet, tu n'as rien fait! »

-Tu veux que je passe te voir?

-Et quand vas-tu avoir le temps?

-Maintenant? Là j'ai le temps.

James ne répondit pas.

-Bon j'arrive, laisse moi le temps de me changer, et puis je m'en viens.

-Je suis gêné là de te garder éveillée alors que tu as de l'école et tout demain.

-Je ne travaille pas demain, même si je finis à 19h30 les cours, je comptais sur cette soirée pour me reposer, j'en profiterai encore plus.

-Tu es trop gentille Lily.

-J'arrive.

-Merci.

Lily raccrocha et remonta à sa chambre.

-Ça n'a pas été trop long ce soir, dit Nathan, qui ne dormait toujours pas.

-Je m'en vais chez eux pour le reste de la nuit. Il a besoin de moi, on va parler.

-Quoi?!

-Ça fait plus que deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors ne vient pas dire que je passe plus de temps avec eux qu'avec toi.

-Avec LUI qu'avec moi.

Lily soupira.

-Ces quatre garçons sont mes meilleurs amis ok, je sais que tu trouves ça bizarre que j'ai plus d'amis garçons que d'amies filles, mais c'est comme ça.

-Allez, cours sauver le beau James Potter, grogna-t-il en tournant le dos à Lily.

-Tu n'es pas du monde Nathan, tu ne sembles pas comprendre que c'est mon AMI, répliqua Lily avant de transplaner.

Elle atterrit dans le salon du manoir qu'il habitait pour l'été, puisque ses parents étaient partis en voyage et avait demandé au jeune homme de garder la maison pour cette saison. La jeune femme se rendit à la cuisine, où elle savait qu'elle le trouverait. Effectivement, James Potter lui tournait le dos, regardant dans le réfrigérateur.

-C'est là que je te prends! S'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

-Putain Lily! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça!

La rousse s'avança et prit son ami dans ses bras. Il répondit chaleureusement à son étreinte. C'était une chose que Lily avait remarqué, James faisait les meilleurs câlins au monde.

-Merci d'être passé Lily, ça me fait chaud au cœur, dit James en la serrant très fort contre lui.

-Tu m'avais terriblement manqué, c'est fou.

-Tu m'avais manqué aussi ma belle, on ne doit plus jamais prendre autant de temps à se revoir, c'est bien trop long, deux mois!

-Tu as raison, je vais m'arranger pour plus souvent te voir…

-Et qu'est-ce que Nathan à dit quand tu es parti?

-Oh ne t'occupes pas de lui, il va s'en remettre.

-Lily, c'est ton copain depuis super longtemps, tu ne peux pas briser ça juste pour venir me voir en pleine nuit parce que je m'ennuie de toi, c'est irraisonnable.

-Tu es mon ami James, j'irais même jusqu'à dire mon meilleur ami, avec les deux autres bien sûr, tu importes beaucoup pour moi. Et si je décide que je vais venir te réconforter parce que je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire quand je sais que mon meilleur ami se morfond chez lui, je vais le faire, tant pis pour lui si ça ne fait pas son affaire, rétorqua Lily en se versant un verre d'eau.

James plissa le nez à la mention de meilleur ami… Disons qu'il aimerait bien être plus, mais ça Lily n'en avait aucune idée et il n'était pas question de lui dire, pas tant qu'il aurait la chance d'être aussi près d'elle. Il avait eu tellement de misère à se racheter, alors lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, c'était du suicide.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, alors que le soleil se levait. Lily finit par s'assoupir dans le lit de James, confortablement pelotonnée dans les bras de celui-ci, où ils s'étaient installés.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, après un mauvais rêve. Elle mis quelques secondes à réaliser où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui dormait à poings fermés, la tête accotée contre le mur derrière lui. La jeune femme regarda le cadran.

7h45.

Ses cours commençaient dans quinze minutes.

-MERDE!

James se réveilla en sursaut, alors que Lily s'activait déjà dans la chambre, cherchant la veste qu'elle avait enlevée la veille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Mes cours commencent dans quinze minutes, putain de merde! Je t'emprunte ta brosse à dents!

Lily se précipita dans la salle de bain, et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux arrangés du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec un élastique, le visage débarbouillé pour se réveiller un tant soi peu et les dents propres.

-Bye James, je t'appelle ce soir!

Elle alla l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de filer en transplanant.

James soupira bruyamment en se levant pour aller prendre une douche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Est-ce que Sirius arrive bientôt? Je n'ai pas toute la vie moi! S'exclama Lily en tapant du pied, assise sur une chaise de cuisine.

-Relaxe Lily, tu ne peux pas nous dire pourquoi tu nous à tous fais venir chez James? Demanda Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Non, je veux que tout le monde soit là, c'est important. Je veux que vous le sachiez tous en même temps. Et vous connaissez Sirius, s'il apprend que je vous l'ai dit en premier, il va sauter une coche.

-Ouais, t'as peut-être raison sur ce point, concéda James.

Il avait peur de ce que Lily avait à leur dire. D'habitude, lorsqu'il y avait une nouvelle importante, mais heureuse, elle ne cessait de sourire, de rire et de sautiller en tous sens. Il pressentait quelque chose de malheureux, en tout cas pour eux.

-Sur quel point? Demanda une voix derrière les trois personnes, qui les fit tous sursauter.

-Putain Sirius tu ne pouvais pas arriver à l'heure, ça fait une éternité qu'on attend après toi!!

-Une éternité… on devait arriver ici à 11hrs et il est… 11hrs12. Ça fait un gros douze minutes que vous attendez après moi, je m'en excuse, répliqua Sirius, ironique.

-Ouais bon, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et comme vous avez pu le constater, ça me stress un peu. J'ai peur que vous soyez fâchés contre moi, ou en tout cas mécontent…

-Allez crache le morceau, dit James, impatient.

Lily le regarda dans les yeux, puis finit par regarder aussi Sirius et Remus.

-Vous savez que Nathan et moi c'est assez sérieux… et que c'est un gars qui a beaucoup de projets en tête. Non on ne va pas se marier! Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… il m'a exposé un projet qui lui tenait à cœur et je vais le suivre dans cette aventure, parce qu'elle m'intéresse aussi…

-Ah accouche qu'on baptise!!

-Je pars en Australie pour aller vivre là bas.

-QUOI!!! S'écrièrent Remus et Sirius en même temps.

James ne dit pas un mot, le cœur trop lourd pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Lily partait. Lily partait super loin. Lily partait super loin avec un autre gars qu'elle.

-Mais on ne te verras plus, c'est impossible transplaner jusque là, c'est trop loin! S'exclama Sirius en allant prendre son amie dans ses bras.

-Ouais je sais…

-Et tu pars quand? Demanda Remus en allant la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

-…. Dans deux semaines.

-QUOI!!!

-Je sais que c'est assez précipité, mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas tardé à vous le dire, on a tranché la question hier au soir. Je vous ai appelé immédiatement après pour qu'on se fixe un moment.

-En tout cas moi je te souhaite un beau voyage Lily, dit Remus en la laissant.

-Oh ma Lily, tu vas me manquer, ma petite sœur d'amour!! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller! Protesta Sirius en faisant semblant de la capturer.

Il la prit sur ses épaules, comme une poche de patate et se mis à courir dans la maison.

-Sirius!! Relâche moi!! Arrête!! S'exclama Lily en riant aux éclats.

-Non, jamais!! Tu ne t'en iras jamais!! Muahahahaha!!

Lily réussit à atteindre son point faible, la taille : très chatouilleux le Sirius. Il manqua d'échapper Lily par terre lorsqu'elle lui chatouilla la taille. Elle réussit à s'enfuir et retourna où les deux autres garçons se tenaient toujours. Elle se rendit derrière James, qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour la protéger ou pour la laisser à Sirius.

-James…?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, immensément triste.

-Tu pars pour combien de temps? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être pour un an, deux, trois, toute la vie, j'en sais rien.

Il ne répondit rien, et monta à l'étage sans même leur dire bye.

Lily le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés, les yeux embués.

-Il lui prend quoi à lui, de se sauver comme ça?

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit. Sirius tenta de la distraire, mais Lily se défit maladroitement de son étreinte, le repoussant sans même le regarder. Elle monta les escaliers et se rendit à la chambre de James, où elle le vit, balançant une pile de vêtement par terre.

Elle cogna contre le cadre de porte, pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vivement, les joues rougissantes en voyant qui se trouvait là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

James ne répondit pas, incapable de parler. Il la regarda de haut en bas, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Oh James, dis moi ce que tu as… murmura Lily avant d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

James se recula, refusant l'étreinte de Lily.

-Tu t'en vas, tu nous laisses ici, tu nous troques contre quelque chose que tu trouves mieux, murmura-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles! J'ai le droit de vivre des aventures moi aussi. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de beaucoup voyager moi, avec mon travail ok, alors je dois le faire d'une autre façon, répliqua Lily en tournant de bord. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute allure et alla prendre ses deux amis dans ses bras.

-Je vais y aller moi, mais passez quand vous voulez, de toute façon je vais faire des boîtes pour les deux prochaines semaines, et un peu de travail pour garder une entrée d'argent, mais sinon je vais être à la maison.

-On s'appelle pour se faire un petit souper avant que tu partes, c'est bon? Proposa Remus.

-Parfait ça, vous m'appellerez.

Lily transplana, les yeux pleins d'eau.

Dès que Lily ne fut plus là, les deux garçons montèrent à la chambre de James. Celui-ci était assis au bout de son lit, la tête entre les mains, les coudes accotés sur ses genoux.

-On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ici? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore? Demanda Sirius sans aucun tact.

James releva la tête vers son frère, les yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes.

-Lily s'en va merde, comment veux-tu que je réagisse?? « Oh cool bon débarras, pars avec ce mec que je déteste par-dessus tout parce qu'il m'a empêcher de t'approcher alors que j'en avais la chance! » Lily s'en va à l'autre bout du monde, LA FEMME QUE J'AIME!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voilà, dernier chapitre!! C'était une petite fiction. Vous allez enfin comprendre toute l'histoire. J'ai un petit cadeau de noël pour vous, que je vais mettre bientôt. Bonne lecture!**_

Lily était en train de finir les boîtes dans le salon, la seule pièce qui n'était pas encore empaquetée. La veille, les trois Maraudeurs étaient venus souper pour se dire au revoir. L'atmosphère avait été assez tendue, même après que James se soit excusé pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, ces mots qui lui avaient fait tant de peine. Il s'était emporté sous le coup de la colère et le regrettait amèrement. Elle était rentrée chez elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes, incapable de s'arrêter. Nathan l'avait réconforté pendant des heures, sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait puisque Lily n'arrivait pas à parler aux travers de ses sanglots. Lorsqu'elle lui avait enfin dit, il avait été si fâché qu'il avait faillit se rendre chez James pour lui régler son compte. Lily l'avait empêché à grandes peines, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas.

Il avait même d'abord refusé que les trois garçons viennent souper au courant de la semaine.

-Ce sont mes amis Nathan, et je ne les verrai plus avant un long moment, alors ils vont venir que ça te plaise ou non! Avait répliqué Lily avant de prendre le téléphone et de les appeler immédiatement.

Assise dans le salon, Lily repensait à leur soirée d'hier, le cœur lourd. Ils allaient tellement lui manquer… Il allait tellement lui manquer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui fasse aussi mal de le quitter. Après tout, ils étaient passés à autres choses, non?

On sonna à la porte. James se trouvait au pas de la porte, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux aplatis par la pluie. Lily se retira pour le laisser entrer.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la cheminée, tu n'aurais pas été trempé, dit Lily en lui donnant une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie les cheveux.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant la serviette, j'avais besoin de marcher un peu, de prendre l'air… Je suis venu m'excuser réellement pour mon comportement. Je sais que je l'ai fait hier, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'avait pas été vraiment sincère. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes avec ça comme souvenir de moi. Je suis vraiment idiot de m'être emporté comme ça, je ne crois pas ce que j'ai dit. J'étais seulement bouleversé.

-Oh viens là James, dit Lily en le prenant dans ses bras.

James répondit à son étreinte, la serrant super fort contre lui, dans son emprise protectrice. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils finirent par se séparer.

-On s'assoit un peu? Proposa Lily en montrant le seul divan qu'il restait dans le salon.

James accepta et alla s'asseoir le premier, tout en laissant une place pour Lily, à côté de lui.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. De Poudlard, d'eux, de leurs amis communs et respectifs, de tout et de rien quoi.

L'avion de Lily décollait au petit matin et eux ne cessaient de parler, conscients que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. James semblait tendu, trop tendu peut-être pour la situation. Il repensait à leur amitié, si compliqué. Lui qui l'aimait depuis leur rencontre. Depuis qu'ils avaient sept ans. Peut-être pas aussi profondément que maintenant, mais aussi fort qu'on peut aimer à sept ans. Dans quelques heures, la femme de sa vie serait en route pour l'autre bout du monde avec un autre homme que lui.

-James, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu y ailles. Mon avion décolle dans cinq heures et je n'ai même pas encore fini les boîtes, dit Lily en se levant.

James se leva à son tour, en soupirant. Il mit une main dans sa poche.

-Je n'avais pas envie de te voir partir sans aucun souvenir spécial de moi, alors je t'ai fait ça, dit-il en sortant un petit boîtier noir contenant une cassette, le son n'est pas excellent, désolé.

-Oh James tu es un ange, je veux l'écouter pendant que tu es encore là, répondit Lily en prenant la cassette que lui tendant James.

-Non! Répondit précipitamment James. Tu l'écouteras plus tard, dans l'avion, je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que le fabuleux James Potter le magnifique serait devenu timide? S'enquit Lily en riant.

-Oh c'est bon en! Je ne veux seulement pas être là quand tu vas l'écouter.

-Oh mon dieu, James Potter qui rougit comme un écrevisse, je dois absolument prendre ça en photo! Oh ne fais pas cette tête, c'est une farce…

James la regarda un moment pendant qu'elle se regardait dans le petit miroir toujours accroché au mur. Elle se retourna et vit James qui la regardait tristement.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, dit James en baissant la tête.

-Oh viens là James, dit Lily en prenant James dans ses bras.

Il enroula les siens autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Lily se détache doucement de James.

-Je dois vraiment te laisser partir ti-poux, dit Lily en passant une main dans les cheveux en pétard de James.

James sourit, mais au fond de lui, il pleurait. Il reprit Lily dans ses bras, une dernière fois.

-Bye Lily, j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour, bientôt…

-Je l'espère aussi.

Lily le raccompagna à la porte, lui refit un câlin, puis il partit. Lily avait le cœur gros. Dans ses yeux pleins d'eau, elle revoyait des moments avec James, des milliers. Elle alla prendre la cassette qu'elle avait laissée sur la chaîne stéréo. Elle l'inséra dans le lecteur et mit celui-ci en marche.

Avant qu'tu partes j'veux t'dire Jtaime mais pas comme tu penses  
T'es pas juste une amie jte veux depuis ma plus jeune enfance  
J'rêve a toi à toutes les nuits Mais toi tu rêves à qui  
Moi j'suis juste un ami ? Mais à qui tu penses quand tu souris ?

On c'est connu au primaire c'était environ vers nos 7 ans  
Une rencontre ben ordinaire Mais j'y rêve depuis tout ce temps  
On a grandit ensemble Mes joies pi des parents non séparé  
J't'aime tellement Mais si j'l'avoue serait-ce pareille ?  
Tu m'émerveilles T'es toujours paré pour m'épater  
Dommage que s'feeling Spas avec moi tu veule la partagé  
Sa me fait mal Que tu me confit tes peines Ou tes amours  
J't'aide peut-être Mais ça rentre dans les oreilles d'un sourd  
Comment t'laisser partir Si j'rêve à toi à tous les jours ?  
Comment savoir Si demain ce sera a mon tour  
J'te jure chéri J'me pose vraiment trop d'questions  
Jte les avoue Excuse-moi si j'peux paraître con  
Au fond d'toi Ya tu juste d'l'amitié ?  
Ou profond dans ton coeur Tu caches tes émotions ?  
Faut pas l'nier Ca fait 13 ans que j'le fait  
Pi shit que souvent Jpensais a si jte le dirais  
Pour toi C'était quoi les appels en cachette très tard ?  
Soit qu'tu l'ignorais Ou qu'tu voulais jtaime plus fort

Avant qu'tu partes j'veux t'dire Jtaime mais pas comme tu penses  
T'es pas juste une amie jte veux depuis ma plus jeune enfance  
J'rêve à toi à toutes les nuits Mais toi tu rêves a qui  
Moi j'suis juste un ami ? Mais a qui tu penses quand tu souris ?

Cette flamme dans tes yeux Pourquoi s'pas moi qui l'allume  
L'amour dans cette poitrine Pourquoi c'est toi qui la consume  
Chaque seconde Chaque minute chaque heures Sont avec toi  
Que tu suis dans mes rêves Ou bien présente sous mon toit  
Malgré L'fait que j't'aime Jvais l'vivre mais juste dans l'oublie  
J'vais devoir serrer la main Du nouvelle homme de ta vie  
Et vivre en m'disant Si seulement j'lui aurait dit!  
J'espère qu'en écoutant ma track au moins tu réalises  
Qu'ya d'quoi entre nous deux Faut pas une maîtrise  
Pour connaître la raison Du pourquoi que j'idéalise  
Dit-moi seulement Si c'est réciproque s'que j'ressent  
Sinon j'te jure j'me tais Puis j'frais mes valises  
J'vais faire un jolie voyage dans l'temps  
Et effacé L'moment Quand tu t'ait incrusté dans ma matière grise  
Le jour ou j'ai comprit qu'on baignait dans l'même sang  
Le jour ou j'ai comprit que j'perdais ben trop mon temps

Avant qu'tu partes j'veux t'dire Jtaime mais pas comme tu penses  
T'es pas juste une amie jte veux depuis ma plus jeune enfance  
J'rêve à toi a toutes les nuits Mais toi tu rêves à qui  
Moi j'suis juste un ami ? Mais à qui tu penses quand tu souris ?

Avant qu'tu partes j'veux t'dire Jtaime mais pas comme tu penses  
T'es pas juste une amie jte veux depuis ma plus jeune enfance  
J'rêve à toi a toutes les nuits Mais toi tu rêves a qui  
Moi j'suis juste un ami ? Mais à qui tu penses quand tu souris ?

-Lily, c'est quoi ça? Je dormais moi… grogna Nathan en arrivant dans le salon.

Il vit Lily qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore??

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Lily??

-Je suis désolé Nathan… Je suis vraiment désolé pardonne moi.

Il ne répondit pas, commençant à comprendre.

-Je ne partirai pas avec toi, je m'excuse, profondément.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle avait le cœur si gros, si gros qu'il devait faire une bosse sur sa cage thoracique. Il était impossible qu'elle ne le perde. Ainsi, lui non plus n'était finalement passé à autre chose. Elle sortit en courant, pour voir James tourner le coin de la rue, au loin. Une chance que les rues étaient vides. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle hurla son nom, comme on hurle au désespoir. Comme elle arrivait au coin de la rue, elle le vit qu'il se retournait pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas halluciné son nom. Lily se jeta dans ses bras, le percutant de plein fouet. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sentit son cœur battre contre le sien, à moins que ce ne soit les échos du sien.

-C'est à toi que je rêve la nuit James, c'est à toi que je pense quand je souris. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir avoué avant. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus!

-Je t'ai toujours aimé Lily, et je t'aimerai toujours, répondit James avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se collant l'un à l'autre, ne remarquant pas la pluie diluvienne qui les engloutissait, les faisant pratiquement disparaître du monde, parce que eux, dans leur cœur, n'y était déjà plus.


End file.
